


we have to talk about it

by superpig909



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I haven't written fic in six years please be nice, Nancy deserves more credit, One Shot, Post Season 3 Finale, Steve mentioned, Survivor Guilt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpig909/pseuds/superpig909
Summary: Nancy was ready to die if Steve hadn't come in time. After the battle of starcourt, Jonathan and Nancy talk about what happened.





	we have to talk about it

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in six years but I couldn't stop thinking about this so enjoy! Please be nice lol

“Are we going to talk about it?”

Nancy rolled her eyes, “I don’t see what we have to talk about.”

“You almost died back at the hospital or you could have been flayed. And then at the mall. If Steve hadn’t gotten there in time…” he trailed off, choking on his own words. Nancy’s eyes softened.

“But he did. He _did_ get there in time.” She reached out for him, relaxing into the familiar embrace, grateful for the privacy of Jonathan’s bedroom.

“You know what I mean.” She did. And it scared her too. On the other side of the door she could hear her brother and his friends having their own versions of this same conversation. She was worried about them, about all of them. She’d do anything to protect these kids.

God, they were kids.

Nancy was no stranger to growing up too quickly. In her house, self sufficiency was a must. But this was something else entirely. She still blamed herself for Barb’s death. After everything that happened, protecting the people she loved became an obsession. She’d shield them all with her own body if she had to, which is exactly what she did. Jonathan continued:

“Nancy, you were going to die. Billy would have hit you.”

“I know,” she sighed.

“You can’t just do that.” Jonathan’s voice shook, “you can’t put yourself on the line like that. Not for us.” She looked at him incredulously and pushed him away.

“Are you serious? We _all_ would have died, Jonathan. You and Will and Lucas. And me.” And she would have been ready for it. She was a fighter.

“Nancy…”

“No. You would have done the same thing,” she raised her voice. “You would have stood there waiting for that car to hit you. You would not have run while the people you loved sat like sitting ducks.” Nancy’s voice wobbled. The sounds in the hallway halted. “I couldn’t let them die! Not without me! I can’t do that again. Jonathan. I can’t do that again.” The tears flowed freely now and she quickly tried to wipe them away. Jonathan took her face in his hands, lifting her chin so she’d look up at him.

“Nancy, that wasn’t your fault,” he started, his own tears forming.

“But if I was just there. Maybe I could have, I don’t know, helped her. Saved her.” Desperation seeped into her voice.

“I was _there_, Nancy. There was nothing we could have done. She was just there one second and gone the next. Going through the ‘what ifs’ won’t change what happened… But tonight… God, Nancy, I almost lost you.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I just feel so guilty all the time.”

“I do too… But we’re gonna be okay.”

Nancy chuckled sarcastically, “now there’s the Jonathan Byers pep talk I was waiting for.” She wiped her eyes one more time, taking a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too. We’re gonna be okay.”

She smiled softly and repeated his words, “we’re gonna be okay.”

Nancy knew that was enough for now. They would continue this conversation for the rest of their lives but they had a room full of kids to look after. Kids she’d do anything for. She took Jonathan’s hand in her own and started toward the door.


End file.
